Choices
by Nival Vixen
Summary: COMPLETE! A year after Reichenbach, Sherlock comes back to be met with a fist to the face from John. But his pseudocide isn't the only surprise Sherlock has in store. He's come back with a son. **Spoilers for season 2 ending. Johnlock. Rated M as a precaution.


**Title:** Choices

**Word count:** 3,610 words

**Summary:** A year after Reichenbach, Sherlock comes back to be met with a fist to the face from John. But his pseudocide isn't the only surprise Sherlock has in store. He's come back with a son.

...

Leo is four years old when his mother gives him up for adoption. Perhaps _gives up_ is too kind - it indicates she has a choice, and Leo is always made painfully aware that she doesn't have a choice. Men in white coats take her away and a woman holds him back when he tries to get to his mother. She tells him in a voice that is as soft and suffocating as silk that he would be all right now. She doesn't mention the same about his mother.

Leo goes through six foster families in the space of three years (one lasted a day and is still the shortest on record at the orphanage). He comes to loathe everything foster families represent. They aren't families, they don't care about him even if they say they do, and they're not his mother. Like her, he's never been given a choice. After the sixth foster horror, Leo refuses to see the next three prospectives until he is all but locked in a room with the fourth; again, without a choice.

The man has high cheeks, hair that's as black as his own (but much curlier), and bright blue eyes. The look in those eyes is what keeps Leo there. The man looks somewhat bewildered, as if he can't quite understand how he got there, or what he's meant to do next. The look seems foreign to the man's face, even though Leo doesn't know him properly enough to say that. The man introduces himself as Sherlock, but unlike all of the other prospectives, he doesn't offer his hand to shake. Leo forces himself to be polite - even though he wants to shout and get out of the room faster - and introduces himself reluctantly. He notices the slight frown on Sherlock's face and asks him 'what?' in a short mutter that would usually shock most prospectives. Sherlock doesn't seem to mind, and simply says that he looks more like a Hamish than Leo. He scoffs something - a rude word that he heard from one of the older boys - but Sherlock doesn't seem offended and simply chuckles. Then, since they're both stuck in there for the next twenty minutes, Sherlock starts talking about his friend John.

Leo finds out that Sherlock's housekeeper is the one who sent him here, and Sherlock tells him bluntly that he shouldn't get his hopes up - he's not interested in having children. Leo replies that he isn't interested in having a father, and grins a bit when Sherlock is startled into laughter. They're still talking when Ms. Robinson returns an hour after their twenty minutes are up, and both Leo and Sherlock notice that she's surprised that no one's drawn blood yet. (Leo doesn't think he should be held accountable for that. It's not **his** fault the last guy tried to ruffle his hair after knowing him for all of a minute.) When they're alone again, Sherlock offers Leo a deal: learn from him and he'll let Leo live with him (so long as he changes his name to anything but Leo). It offers him something that he's never had before: a choice. Leo knows right then and there that he'll accept. He likes the name Hamish, too.

Ms. Robinson has misty eyes when Hamish leaves with Sherlock in a month's time. He can tell that she's thinking they're going to ride off into the sunset together, but that's not what this is. Sherlock is the only one that's treated him like a human being, even if he's blunt to a fault, and he's not offering a family - because that's something that neither of them want - but he is offering a fresh start, and that's something that they both need.

...

A year passes and Hamish notices something odd about Sherlock one day. He's gone very quiet. It's not unusual for him to lapse into silence at times, but this silence seems like it has a purpose and a reason. He pays extra careful attention to everything over the next week, and Hamish realises that it's to do with John. Of course it is, a stoic silence like this is only ever because of John. He waits until the housekeeper has served dinner to bring it up. (Sherlock is hopeless at cooking - he's forever getting distracted by something in the news and rushing off while the oven's still on - and since Hamish is taken along with him each time, there's little hope that he'll be any better, not that he really minds.) His enquiry is met with more silence, but after dinner, Sherlock answers the question. _It's time to go back to London; it's time that John knew the truth_. By the time the sun rises the next day, Hamish is already packed to leave.

The trip to London isn't as exciting as he's hoped, and Hamish dozes on Sherlock for most of the trip. When he wakes up, Hamish is told to stay out of sight until Sherlock can break the news to John. He's resentful of being treated like a dog - _here boy, sit boy, stay boy_! - but then Sherlock kisses his forehead gently, an act that shows just how nervous he is about this, and Hamish relents. He waits with their suitcases while Sherlock goes into 221B, and looks up at the sign for Baker Street. He hears shouting and he starts in fear when a gun goes off. Hamish doesn't know what Sherlock's saying to John, but he's obviously not breaking the news very well. Then Sherlock comes tumbling out of 221B - Hamish can see the red imprint on his face even from a few metres away - a shorter and fairer man (he recognises him as John from all of Sherlock's stories) following him, looking absolutely murderous. Hamish takes half a step forward in worry for Sherlock, but eventually stays where he is, biting his lip nervously. Sherlock looks over to him and holds a hand up to tell him to wait, and Hamish's heart speeds up when he sees the gun in John's hand. He's frozen in fear and doesn't hear a thing that's said, but then John seems to finally realise that he's standing there and puts the gun away ashamedly. Sherlock stands up and brings him over, pulling their suitcases himself. Hamish's heart is still pounding, and he relaxes when Sherlock puts a hand on his shoulder gently and introduces him as his son. He's offered an apology for the fright, but Hamish notices that there's no apology for Sherlock and frowns up at John, unsure if he likes him or even recognises him as the man Sherlock's described. Mrs. Hudson comes out, offering tea and biscuits, scolding Sherlock just as he guessed she would. Then she notices Hamish and an odd look comes over her face. She bustles him inside, talking about all manner of trivial thing that he has no interest in. He looks over his shoulder to where Sherlock is and sees John hugging him tightly, looking close to tears.

Hamish is supposed to be sleeping, but he's sitting on the stairs very quietly, listening to the explanation Sherlock's giving John. It's the longer version of the very short explanation he's been given over the past year, and Hamish wonders just who this Moriarty is. Whoever he is, he hopes that his death was **painful** for doing that to Sherlock. Sherlock talks into the night, and Hamish wakes up drowsily to find himself being carried upstairs. He mumbles something about not being sleepy, but Sherlock doesn't believe him and tells him that sleep is necessary for a growing mind. Hamish isn't convinced easily, but he's already asleep by the time Sherlock tucks him into bed and presses a soft kiss to his forehead.

After a few more months, Sherlock has finally cleared his name. (In this time, Hamish has had a very weird meeting with Mycroft in the café downstairs - Mycroft just stares at Hamish as if he has three heads, coughs, and leaves abruptly after attempting to get a DNA sample by ruffling his hair - Sherlock congratulates him on making Mycroft scream, but mentions that his saliva is now on his hand, and it was all for naught). Now that Sherlock's proven he's not a fake (apart from his death, that is), there's a fanfare at his return from most people. Hamish is surprised to find that Sherlock, his pseudo-father who _hates_ being in the spotlight, is famous. (He's relieved when he sees that Sherlock still hates being in the spotlight, and laughs at the things he calls some of his 'fans'.)

Now that they're in London, Hamish has to go to school. To put it bluntly, he hates it. It's nowhere near as interesting as his detective home-schooling over the past year, and Hamish actually _begs_ to be home-schooled again. There's an argument about it - a loud one, but no guns this time - and he is given a trial for a week. The first two days are great, with Sherlock teaching him the _real_ important parts of history and John telling him about the time he dissected a frog and maggots came out, but then they're called on a case, and Mrs. Hudson is put in charge of him. She makes him read Mills and Boon for English homework and he's wishing for Sherlock and John to return when the door bursts open and they do return. They're both grinning like maniacs and covered in a mix of blood and dirt. Hamish sulks that he's missed out, and refuses point blank to go back to that horrid school. For the rest of the week, Sherlock and John continue with the home-schooling (Geography was never this interesting before!) and take him on two cases. He sees a dead body (the smell leaves something to be desired, but he doesn't care) and is the first one to find the man's missing hand in the rubbish bin. He hates Anderson and nicks his wallet when he notices the look he gives Sherlock behind his back. (John makes him return it, but he doesn't say anything about the twenty pound note that they both know he stole.) He helps Sherlock and Molly (she's nice, but she looks at him even stranger than Mycroft did) and classes it as Science - John mutters that he'll be the only fourth grader to know how to identify four different viral pathogens in someone's blood on first sight. When his trial finishes and Hamish is sent back to school the next week, he's sent back home almost as quickly. The school didn't appreciate his show and tell (he doesn't really know why, it's not like the hand was decomposing with maggots in it), and it's suggested that he see a counsellor or remain home-schooled until he understands that behaviour isn't acceptable. Sherlock nods when John is scolding him, but Hamish can see that he doesn't really get why he's being told off either. John must see something in their expressions because he gives up with a huff and long glance to the ceiling, then leaves to return the hand to the hospital morgue. Later that night, Sherlock explains that Hamish would be better at a school. He'll get a proper education - much better than anything he or John could provide - and he can use the time to study people and their interactions. Sherlock states firmly that he would never send Hamish away, not like his father did to him, but he offers him a choice to attend whichever school he likes. Mycroft pulls a few strings and offers to pay for his nephew's tutelage (there's a cold tone to Sherlock's voice that Hamish has never heard before when he declines the offer), and Hamish starts his new school a week later. He catches up quickly, keeps a record of people's habits until he no longer needs it written on paper, and never has to read another Mills and Boons novel.

It takes about four months for Hamish to warm up to John and consider him anything other than a man who hurt Sherlock (no, John didn't shoot him, and Hamish doesn't mean the punch to the face, but he's lived with Sherlock for a year and he can see the emotional pain on his face clear as day, even if he tries to hide it). They are forced to be together with little choice (Sherlock's offer before he left on a trip for Hamish to stay with Mrs. Hudson was met with a derisive look and adamant shake of the head), and John's not sure what to say to him. Sherlock's nearly always been there with them, and Hamish doesn't like this awkward silence. John gets up suddenly and he leaves the room with a sense of purpose. Hamish follows him curiously and waits impatiently as John rummages through the various cupboards and closets, obviously searching for something, but too preoccupied to say what. He finally finds it and offers the instrument to Hamish, giving him a grin and nod when he states that it's Sherlock's. Hamish takes the violin with reverence, and surprises both of them by hugging John tightly and thanking him. He starts violin lessons the next week and actually teaches Sherlock a thing or two (a slight tilt of the bow can be better for a screeching tone rather than just mindlessly hacking at the strings).

After living on his own for a year, John forced himself to learn how to cook. He teaches Hamish to give them something else to bond over, and Hamish finds that it's more fun than he thought it would be. He likes combining different ingredients to make them even better. Despite the number of blackened pots, his efforts are nearly always met with praise from John, or at least encouragement from Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson offers to teach him how to bake, but he bows out with the claim that he could never bake as spectacularly as she could. She gets flustered, trying to be modest despite their protests, and offers to whip up a batch of scones and tea. Sherlock grins at him when she can't see.

Hamish doesn't know when it was that he started thinking of Sherlock and John as his fathers. He's never called them Papa or Dad outside of his mind, but that's what they've become to him in the past two years. He smiles a little bigger when John introduces him as his son, or when he and Sherlock get mistaken for son and father when out together. It's not really spoken about, but their presences in his life means more to him than he will admit, and Hamish likes to think that he means the same to them too. Sherlock and John pretend that they don't mean more to each other for his benefit (or whatever reason), but he's not stupid. Hamish has seen the way they look at each other when they think he's not looking, and he's caught them snogging on a couple of occasions when they thought he was in bed. (He just rolls his eyes at them and keeps going to the kitchen silently.)

Hamish celebrates his birthday with chocolate cake and receives four cherished presents: a scarf from Sherlock, a new book of violin sheet music from John, a microscope from Molly, and Mrs. Hudson gets him a book voucher that he already knows will be used to buy a book that Sherlock's recommended. He's just blown out his eleven birthday candles when there's a knock at the door. They all wait, looking to each other with a little confusion. It isn't a client's knock, and it's not Mycroft's usual method of getting them outside of 221B. As Mrs. Hudson's still serving up the cake, Hamish offers to get the door. He's still wary as he goes to answer it, and only opens the door a crack to see who's there. It takes him a minute to recognise his mother's face and he foolishly thinks that this _isn't_ what he wished for. For a long time, he's too stunned to say a thing at all. She looks healthier - saner - than the last time he saw her, and she's smiling brightly, looking a little uncertain since he hasn't run into her arms. He has no idea how she found him, and it worries him. There was no paper trail left behind since Sherlock didn't like the idea of his name being on so many documents. It's then that Hamish notices Mycroft standing on the sidewalk behind his mother, and he doesn't know what to do or how to process what he's feeling. Sherlock comes out, concerned that he's been gone for so long with no sounds of conversation, and soon deduces who the woman is. He invites her inside, and Hamish steps back for her to come inside. She hugs him and calls him Leo, and he tries not to cringe at the contact or name. Mycroft is still waiting outside, and Sherlock goes out, a hushed argument that gets louder. Hamish stands in the lounge room woodenly as he introduces John, Molly and Mrs. Hudson to his mother. He's handed a slice of cake on a plastic plate by a smiling and slightly concerned Mrs. Hudson. His mother accepts the offer of cake, and it's just _too much_. Hamish lets go of the plate and by the time the cake's hit the floor, he's already gone.

Hamish lets himself be found by John and Sherlock almost four hours later. He's tired of running, of using every part of his brain to escape them and the way that Sherlock thinks. He's bought off one of Sherlock's messengers, and when he's ready to face them again, he gives the kid a nod and watches him run off to tell Sherlock and John of his location. It seems that they were worried, because Lestrade and even Anderson are out looking for him too. When they find him, it's Sherlock that greets him with a hug, his arms tight and almost crushing around Hamish's body while John stands back, looking as though he's been to hell and back. Mycroft's brought the limo to take him back, and when he sees his uncle sitting inside, Hamish feels a shred of satisfaction that he's got a bruise forming under his eye on the left side of his face. (John will inform him later that Sherlock hit Mycroft before he could.)

It takes a few hours, but Hamish finishes talking with his mother. He explains that he loves her, but he's happy here. She doesn't understand, and there are shouts on both sides, with her feeling betrayed and hurt - she's his mother! - and him trying to battle with his feelings of despair and confusion - trying to make her understand that it's the best course of action for everyone. He hates that Sherlock and John are sitting in the kitchen, waiting for an outcome when he wants nothing more for them to be here with him. Eventually, she seems to understand, and although she's in tears, Hamish feels a sense of relief. Then his mother's smiling wildly - looking like she did when the men dragged her away - and she's got the cake knife in her hand and she's coming at him, the metal glinting in the room's low light. A gunshot rings out, there's a scream of fear, and his ears are ringing with the loud and sudden sound. Hamish has never been so glad for John's presence before and struggles to keep his knees steady as Mycroft and Sherlock swoop in, take his mother out, a trail of blood following her like breadcrumbs. John puts the gun down on the mantelpiece and comes over to him, talking softly and calmly, making sure that he's all right before he pulls Hamish into his arms. He doesn't realise he is crying, but clings onto John like a lifeline. He's guided upstairs (_you're too big to carry now, sorry Hamish_, John says with a slight smile), and John gets their thickest blanket to tuck him into bed. Hamish hands are shaking, and John stays with him for the whole night without being asked. Sherlock returns and tells him that his mother's been returned to the psychiatric ward, but is fine with nothing more than a shoulder wound. Hamish knows that she isn't.

Time passes and Hamish slowly gets over his mother and what she tried to do. He refuses to talk to Mycroft, but Sherlock says that's not much of a loss anyway, despite John's brief looks of annoyance at him over breakfast. He continues to grow up in a loving home, and there are arguments as with any family, but they are resolved with logic and understanding (even if they sometimes resort to _rock, scissors, paper_ when they can't agree). Hamish keeps studying, playing the violin, and occasionally helps on cases when Sherlock and John can't keep him away.

When Hamish is older, Lestrade suggests Scotland Yard, but he mutters that he'd rather jump off a building than work with people like Anderson for a long period of time, especially in a permanent job. Lestrade says nothing, but seems to understand his reasoning more than he lets on. Sherlock thinks he should take over his business as a consulting detective, John thinks he would be an excellent doctor (Molly suggests Pathology), and Mrs. Hudson thinks it would be nice if he could play the violin professionally. No matter what, Hamish knows that he'll be supported and his fathers will be proud of him. After all, it's his choice to make.

...

The end.

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
